ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Yao
How Ling Yao joined the Tourney Ling Yao (リン・ヤオ, Rin Yao), also spelled as Lin Yao, is the twelfth crown prince of the eastern nation of Xing and the liege of the Yao clan. Seeking a way to ensure his path to the throne amidst deadly inter-house competition, Ling has ventured from Xing to Amestris in order to divine the secret of immortality - the Philosopher's Stone. Seeking to find immortality, Ling Yao decides to check the planet Nemesis and is constantly flirted by one of the Spectre Sisters, Calaveras. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left hand to his face and prepares to draw his sword. After the announcer calls his name Swings his sword in front of him three times then throws five grenades as the camera zooms saying "Good thing I can explain it all." Special Moves Dragon Grenade (Neutral) Ling Yao throws a grenade at his opponent. Fu Jin Slice (Side) Ling jumps at his opponent doing two slashes left and right, then thrusts his sword down. Bird Control Kick (Up) Ling jumps into the air doing a double flip kick. San Xíngcheng Quan (Down) Ling Yao does three circular sword slashes on the ground. Grenade Run (Hyper Smash) Ling Yao runs forward throwing grenades behind him. These cause an exploding trail giving heavy damage to anyone caught in the blasts. King Sword (Final Smash) Ling runs to swing his sword. If he hits, he next goes into a kung fu stance then begins to slash his sword on the opponent nine times, then punches the opponent's chin, then does a jumping spin kick, then finishes by throwing three grenades to blow his opponent away. Victory Animations #Ling Yao does two jumping slashes then lightly crouches saying "A ruler's duty is to his people, without them he is no king at all!" #Ling Yao spins on one leg then thrusts his sword saying "Not the reaction I anticipated. #Ling Yao slashes a grenade, then jumps away as it explodes then says "Hey, I haven't seen you since we hit out in that crummy apartment." On-Screen Appearance Ling Yao does a flying kick all the way to his point and says "Do you want me to recite the hotel room service menu from top to bottom?!" Trivia *Ling's rival is the second oldest Spectre Sister utilizing whips, Calaveras. *Ling Yao shares his English voice actor with Forest Law, Spade Ace, Natsu Dragneel, Jadeite, Metal General, Kanetsugu Naoe, Toki Fujiwara, Sgt. Keroro, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa and Yun Lee. *Ling Yao shares his Japanese voice actor with Doomsday, Blaziken, Shin Kamiya, Patrick Star, Barney D. (in FMV Cutscenes), Light Yagami, Alucard, Takeshi Nanase and Gilthunder. *Ling Yao shares his French voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Kurama, King Shin, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Rando, Nightcrawler, Remy, Sting Eucliffe and Vahriz. *Ling Yao shares his German voice actor with Yuan Ka-Fai, Ikkaku Madarame, Darkninja, Lloyd Irving, Humphrey Zwei, Neptuneman, Magnemite and Henry Cooldown. *Ling Yao shares his Arabic voice actor with Kevin Riley, Seth and Takeshi Nanase. *Ling Yao shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Harry, Torterra, White, Metal Face, Boom Stomper, Gordo, Dio Brando and Lucifero. Category:Fullmetal Alchemist characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters